medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenfields
Greenfields (Also known as Ghostfields and Ashfields, formerly known as The Republic of Greenfields) is a region of fertile grasslands located near the borders of the Kingdom of Aedwin. It was formerly a vassal micro nation of The Lauch Empire, until it was torched in The Great Divide. Origin The Guild of Greenfields used to be a union of highly skilled foreign merchants, carpenters, engineers and farmers, as well as their families. Once the guild reached Lauchette, the emperor was so impressed with their work, he granted them land on The Hales,(which was still under Lauch rule at the time) between Aedwin and Hallengard, in exchange for their loyalty and service. They were mainly responsible for production and building Lauch ships. Relations While they had Lauch support, Aedwinians and Hallengardians were mostly indiferent with them. Although Greenfields remained mostly neutral in the rivalry of the two, both peoples were sceptical of the autonomous province. Many Aedwinian notes mention "unusual" activities among them, the Hallengardian clergy once claimed that they have sold their souls to the demons for knowledge. The Great Divide During the Great Divide, Greenfields joined the Hale Alliance, the reasons are unknown but it's often theroized that it had to do with Lauchette increasing their taxes, as well as Edmund Warde promising them full independence. Albeit Greenfields' militia didn't match it's neighbors', they were huge asset for the rebels, now building ships for Aedwin, to prepare for naval battles. Lauchette's defense strategy heavily relied on their naval strength, so Greenfields became the primary target of the invasions. Aedwinian army couldn't stop the invaders and Greenfields came under Lauch occupation. All of the attempts to free Greenfields were failed, as the occupiers were getting constant naval reinforcements, while the majority of the rebel armies were fighting other battles. Aedwin shifted it's strategies, and focused on building warships, which only lead to the Lauch troops occupying more territory. Although the strategy resulted in high casualties, the Aedwin started to win the naval battles and eventually prevent the landing of the reinforcements completely. The Hallengardian Civil War ended shortly after, with Hallengard joining The Hale Alliance. Lauchette was rapidly losing it's grasp on The Hales, and they were pushed back to Greenfields, which they used as a retreat point. Seeing how there was no way they could defend it from being liberated, The Lauch army locked it's citizens up, and set the province on fire, destroying Greenfields rather than letting them rejoin the alliance. Although the region was torched and it's people massacred, Greenfields' efforts did not go in vain, as the rebels were victorious, winning their freedom. The Hauntings The local farmers often complain about hearing strange noises coming from Greenfields at night, and even seeing people in the Manor, which; for some reasons still stands despite the rest of the town being destroyed. The smallfolk often theorize that it's ghosts seeking vengance, while others say that it's demons, stalking the realm. Wether these claims are true or completely fabricated, most people agree that Greenfields is one of the most haunted places of The Hales. Category:Legends Category:Locations